


Ruffled Feathers

by ZellieAlmasy



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Costume Kink, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellieAlmasy/pseuds/ZellieAlmasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written in response to a kink prompt (crossdressing/costumes) - Seifer dresses Zell up in a "chicken" costume, but it's definitely not what Zell had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruffled Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up a little bit longer than I thought it would, whups! I just. Hhhhrrrnngngng I really love crossdressing shit, okay????? I might even come back and add a little picture, 'cause damn I gotta draw Zell like that... *ahem* BUT ANYWAY, it was just a quick drabble I whipped up within a day in response to a prompt, minimal editing, so blehh sorry if this one seems a bit rushed @.@

Trying not to stare at his own reflection for too long, Zell fidgeted uncomfortably as he tried to adjust the tight, yellow fabric hugging his skin. He had lost a bet with Seifer, which meant he had to wear a chicken costume for the gunbladist. It seemed like it would be simple enough to just get it out of the way, but Zell certainly hasn't been expecting _this_.

This costume didn't even look remotely like a chicken. It was a plain, yellow dress that hugged Zell's body all the way down to his waist, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. The bottom of the skirt was covered in ruffles, just barely covering up Zell's groin. To complete the look, he wore thigh-high orange stockings with high heels that were the same obnoxious color. Seifer even picked out the underwear for this ridiculous ensemble - a tiny pair of yellow panties with more ruffles on the back. 

It was easily the most uncomfortable thing he ever had to wear. Zell was seriously considering taking it all off to put his normal clothes back on, when there was suddenly a loud pounding against the bathroom door. 

“The hell’s taking so long?” Seifer grumbled from the other side. “I don't have to help you get dressed, do I?” 

“I'm not comin’ out!” Zell shouted back. “Deal’s off! I'm puttin’ my normal clothes back on!” 

“Don't you dare, chicken wuss. You lost the bet, now come on. Open up.” 

After some coaxing, whick mostly invilved threats to publicly post embarrassing, unflattering candid photos of Zell eating hot dogs, the smaller blonde finally opened the door. As he stepped into the bedroom, he wobbled on unsteady legs, not accustomed to walking in such impractical shoes. His face turned beet red as his eyes were glued to the floor, refusing to look Seifer in the eyes. 

The brawler braced himself for whatever insulting words the other man had prepared, but after a moment of prolonged silence, he slowly peeked upward to see if Seifer was even paying attention. Instead of the cocky smirk Zell had expected, the gunbladist’s eyebrows were raised in a slightly dumbfounded expression as he looked over the other blonde. 

“Shit, chicken wuss…” Seifer slid his hand along Zell's waist as he appreciated the view. 

Still feeling overly defensive, Zell instinctively flinched away from Seifer's touch. Despite his usual agile reflexes, the heels were still a bit much for Zell, and he nearly toppled over backwards. Thankfully, Seifer was there to catch him before he could fall. Zell tightly gripped the gunbladist’s shoulders for support, looking up at him with a little pout. 

“Can I change outta this now?” 

A wide grin spread over Seifer's face as he replied, “Already? We didn't even get to the best part.” 

Seifer's hands slid down past the ruffles on Zell's dress, gently brushing against the backs of his thighs before working their way up again. He grabbed two handfuls of Zell’s ass, pressing their hips close together. 

“You look damn good in this outfit,” Seifer continued, “and I'm not letting it go to waste.” 

Zell replied with an unamused snort. “Easy for you to say. You're not wearin’ the damn thing.” 

“Let's see if I can make it a little more fun for you too.” Seifer spoke softly, leaning in to give Zell's ear a light nibble before pulling away. “Lean over.” 

“Wha-- Huh?!!” Zell looked up at him with wide eyes. He thought this was all so Seifer could make fun of him. The brawler never expected this silly get-up would actually turn Seifer on. 

“Unless you don’t want it, but…” Seifer’s hand slid down between Zell’s legs, palming at the bulge that had already started to grow. “...something tells me you do.” 

“Seif…!” Zell gasped, resting his forehead against the other man’s chest. “You really wanna? Like _this?_ ” 

“Fuck yeah.” Seifer pulled away and moved behind Zell, nudging him towards the bed. 

Fooling around while he was dressed in this skimpy little outfit seemed a bit weird, but Zell couldn’t keep denying that he wanted it too. He leaned forward, resting his hands on the mattress as he automatically spread his legs apart for the other blonde. 

“Damn,” Seifer groaned as he paused a moment to take in the view. He knelt down behind Zell, slowly running his hands up the back of the brawler’s thighs. “You’ve been hiding some nice legs under those ugly, baggy shorts.” 

“Hey! They’re comf-- ah!!” Zell’s sentence stopped short with a sharp gasp as Seifer’s hand crept higher, fingers slipping beneath the smooth silk fabric of the panties. 

Seifer took his time tugging the underwear down to Zell’s ankles, then gave the brawler’s rear a firm smack as he stood back on his feet. “Hang tight, chickie. This’ll only take a minute.” 

Zell’s face was so hot. He was sure it must have been a bright shade of red, but he followed Seifer’s instructions and remained standing there against the edge of the mattress. He glanced over his shoulder to try and watch the other blonde, but Zell only caught a glimpse of Seifer as he retrieved something from the nightstand. 

“C’mon, hurry up!” Zell whined impatiently. 

“Now look who’s eager,” Seifer smirked. “To think, you were in such a rush to get back in your old clothes…” 

“Just shut up and get goin’ already!” 

“So demanding.” Seifer positioned himself behind Zell once again. The brawler could hear the sound of a cap popping open, so he could only assume Seifer was getting the lube ready. “You know that’s not any way to get what you want.” 

“Seifer, _please!_ ” Zell begged with a desperate groan. 

“That’s better.” Seifer pressed a slick finger against Zell’s entrance, which earned him a pleased sigh from the smaller blonde. 

Zell pushed back against the hand, looking for more, but Seifer rested a hand on his hip to slow him down. “What’s the rush?” He leaned down, smirking against the back of Zell’s neck. His lips trailed down to the brawler’s shoulder, where he gave a rough bite. “I’m gonna savor this while I can.” 

“C’mon!” Zell whined again. “I need more.” 

“Well, since you’ve been such a good little chicken…” The hand on Zell’s hip slid forward beneath the ruffles, easily finding the brawler’s length. 

As Seifer took the other man in a firm grip, Zell replied with a low, pleased moan. With his other hand, Seifer finally added a second finger and continued working the smaller blonde in a slow, steady rhythm. Every time Zell tried to thrust harder against those hands, Seifer bit down hard on his shoulder, making sure to leave bruises along Zell’s neck. 

“Shit, chicken wuss, your dick looks so fucking cute peeking out from those little yellow ruffles like that.” 

“Sh-shut up…” At this point, Zell’s brain was barely able to form any sort of response. 

“Is that what you want? I can stop right now. Just walk away, and you can change out of this ridiculous outfit.” Seifer released Zell and pulled his hands away, teasing him. 

“No!” Zell immediately shouted. His arms were starting to feel like jelly, so he leaned further down on his elbows and tried pushing his hips back towards Seifer again. “No, keep going! I need you, Seifer, please!” 

“That’s better.” Zell could practically hear the smirk in Seifer’s voice. 

The brawler felt a push against his entrance again, but instead of Seifer’s fingers, it felt like something smooth and rubbery. Zell craned his neck around to try and see what the other blonde was doing. He was able to see the ends of what appeared to be tail feathers coming from his rear, and it suddenly made sense - Seifer had used one of those plugs meant to look like some sort of animal tail. Zell’s eyes widened as they flickered up towards Seifer’s face, with an expression even more smug than the brawler could have imagined. 

“You ASSHOLE!” Zell yelled, but Seifer only laughed as he finally started unfastening his own pants. 

“Something wrong?” Seifer grinned as he stepped around Zell, eyeing him over as he relaxed on the mattress. 

Zell had half a mind to yank out the plug and finally change out of this costume, but that would mean blue-balling himself. Yes, Seifer could be an arrogant asshole, which was annoying most of the times, but other times, for some reason, it was a major turn-on. Zell almost hated himself for finding the bastard so attractive, but he just couldn’t resist. 

After a moment of giving Seifer a very unhappy pout, Zell just grumbled a soft, “No,” as he kicked the panties away and crawled up onto the mattress to straddle Seifer’s lap. He could feel the pressure from the toy inside him at every movement, causing him to shudder as he pressed closely against the other blonde. 

“Good,” Seifer groaned softly as he freed his own length from his trousers, taking himself and Zell into his grip. 

In an instant, all of Zell’s tension vanished once again as he rocked against the other blonde. With his free hand, Seifer cupped Zell’s chin, pulling him down into a deep kiss as they continued moving together. Seifer’s hand began working at a faster pace, until Zell finally hit his peak, spilling over the yellow frills and part of Seifer’s shirt. The gunbladist slowly stroked him through his orgasm, but after a moment Zell slowly began to pull away. 

At first, Seifer was worried Zell was going to just leave him hanging there. He was about to protest, but he quickly realized what was actually happening. Zell shifted lower on Seifer, giving a quick flick of the tongue over the tip of Seifer’s arousal. The gunbladist responded with a deep groan as he watched Zell continue working his tongue over the shaft. Seifer moved a hand down, curling his fingers in Zell’s hair to urge him on. 

The smaller blonde took Seifer in his mouth and began to eagerly bob his head, working his tongue over the sensitive flesh as he moved along the shaft. It was such a nice view - Zell in this tight-fitting dress with stockings and heels, taking Seifer into his mouth with a pretty little blush on his face. With a visual like that, it didn’t take long before Seifer reached his climax as well, releasing into Zell’s mouth. 

The brawler licked him clean and finally pulled out the plug before flopping down alongside Seifer with a content sigh. After taking a moment to tuck himself back into his pants, the taller blonde draped an arm around Zell, happy to relax alongside him. 

“Thought you wanted out of that dress,” Seifer finally spoke up after a moment. 

“Later,” Zell mumbled, nuzzling against the other’s chest. “I don’t wanna move right now.” 

Seifer gave a soft chuckle. “Works for me.” 

They continued to enjoy the afterglow in a peaceful silence that was rare for the two of them. All the while, Zell was secretly planning what sort of skimpy outfit he might wear for Seifer next time.


End file.
